Użytkownik:Ejyh/Odnowione postacie
Irene Anneliese Reivo - 'córka Śmierci z baśni "Kuma Śmierć". Prowadzi szkolny Klub Szermierki. Osobowość *bully *pewna siebie *egoistyczna *zawsze walczy o swoje *strong *fiesty Wygląd Irene jest wysoką, zgrabną dziewczyną o dużych kobiecych walorach. Jej skóra jest bardzo blada, a sama twarz dziewczyny ma ostre rysy. Ma naturalnie grube, czarne brwi, a jej włosy są takiego samego koloru i sięgają gdzieś do połowy pleców dziewczyny. Oczy Irene mają czarne białka, a tęczówki są w dwóch kolorach - jedno czarne, drugie pomarańczowo-czerwone. Charakterystyczne są dla dziewczyny tatuaże, głównie z motywami związanymi ze śmiercią lub zwierzętami. Najbardziej widoczny jest tatuaż małego węża, który ma na lewym policzku. Irene uwielbia makijaż, dlatego dużo z nim eksperymentuje; prawie nigdy nie można jej zobaczyć bez niego. Bajka 'thumb|left|200pxKuma Śmierć (Der Gevatter Tod) – baśń braci Grimm opublikowana w ich zbiorze Baśni z 1812 roku (tom 1, nr 44). Pewnemu ubogiemu człowiekowi urodziło się trzynaste dziecko. Wybrał się na poszukiwanie osoby, która mogłaby zostać kumem jego dziecka. Po drodze spotkał Pana Boga, Szatana i Śmierć. Zgodził się by chrzestnym jego dziecka został właśnie Śmierć, gdyż jest sprawiedliwa i równo zabiera bogatych i biednych. Wkrótce odbył się chrzest w którym Śmierć była kumem. Parę lat później Śmierć odwiedziła swojego chrześniaka i oświadczyła, że uczyni go najsławniejszym lekarzem. Poinstruowała go, że zawsze, kiedy stanie przy łóżku ciężko chorego, będzie widział Śmierć niewidoczną dla innych. Kiedy zobaczy ją nogach chorego oznaczać to będzie że chorego można wyleczyć. Wystarczy wtedy podać mu magiczne ziele, a chory stanie na nogi. Jednak, gdy ujrzy Śmierć u wezgłowia chorego - oznaczać to będzie, że chory musi umrzeć i nie wolno mu wtedy dawać magicznego zioła. Śmierć zapewniła, że w takiej sytuacji żaden inny lekarz też nie będzie mógł już pomóc. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuma_Śmierć ... Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|131px Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Wrogowie Zwierzak Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Ma wielkie, czarne skrzydła. Ciekawostki *Jest spod znaku Barana. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z litewskiego i oznacza "zachwycać się". *Poprzednio postać była córką Śmierci z "Opowieści o trzech braciach" i miała na imię Agnes; dziedzictwo to było adoptowane od Gis. Galeria Nowy wygląd agnesnowaszkic.png|szkic stroju agnestwarz.png|twarz w simsach Stary wygląd Sassass.png|projekt stroju do Klubu Artystycznego AgnesReivoBasic.jpg|stary asic Agnes.png|stary rysunek Agnes by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Morana E. Amsel - 'córka Śmierci z baśni "Wysłannicy Śmierci". Uczęszcza do Baśnioceum, jej współlokatorką jest jej kuzynka Irene Reivo. Morana uczęszcza do Klubu Teatralnego (szyje tam kostiumy), jest też zastępową w Klubie Szermierki. Wygląd Osobowość *enigmatyczna *spokojna *opanowana *sarkastyczna *wydaje się być z wyższych sfer Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? '''Szlachetna - ' Baśń 'thumb|leftWysłannicy Śmierci - '(niem. Die Boten des Todes) – baśń braci Grimm opublikowana w 1840 roku w czwartym wydaniu ich zbioru ''Baśni ''(tom 2, nr 177). Pewien olbrzym spotkał na swojej drodze Śmierć. Stoczył z nią ciężką walkę, w wyniku której Śmierć został pokonana i ledwo żywa porzucona przy drodze. Jakiś czas później tę samą drogą szedł pewien człowiek. Kierując się miłosierdziem, przyszedł śmierci z pomocą, opatrując ją. Kiedy Śmierć doszła do siebie, ujawniła mu swoją tożsamość. Oświadczyła, że w nagrodę za jego pomoc, kiedy przyjdzie jego pora by umrzeć, uprzedzi go o swoim przyjściu wysyłając wczesnej wysłanników. Parę lat później człowiek ten ciężko zachorował. Choroba wydawała się śmiertelna, ale człowiek zachował optymizm, gdyż nie zjawił się żaden wysłannik o których śmierć wspominała. Zdumiał się więc, kiedy po wyzdrowieniu ujrzał Śmierć w swoich drzwiach. Zarzucił jej, że łamie dane słowo, gdyż obiecała, że uprzedzi go o swoim przyjściu przez wysłanników. Wówczas Śmierć odparła, że jego choroba i objawy tej choroby, to byli jej wysłannicy. Potem człowiek ów umarł. Relacje Rodzina Matką Morany jest Śmierć. Choć kobieta woli, by zwracano się do niej "tytułem zawodowym", to bliscy mówią do niej po imieniu - Theodore. Theo posiada wielką linię kawiarni Antique. Czasami Morana pomaga swojej matce w obsłudze klientów, gdy wpada do najbliższego lokalu przy Baśnioceum. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Zwierzak Po czym ją rozpoznać? Ciekawostki *Urodziła się między innymi w celtyckie święto Samhain, Halloween jak i słowiańskie Dziady. *Jest spod znaku Skorpiona. *Jej nowy strój zainspirowany wyglądem Lady Luck z internetowego komiksu A Matter of Life and Death, a sam kapelusz wzorowany jest na kapeluszu "Alisha" z gry MissFashion. *Jej imię oznacza w języku słowackim "śmierć", a jej nazwisko z niemieckiego oznacza "czarny ptak". *Imiona jej braci w łacińskim oznaczają "choroba". *Nazwa sieci kawiarnii prowadzonych przez Theo jest nawiązaniem do kawiarni "Anteiku" występującej w serii Tokyo Ghoul. Galeria Morana.jpg|stary rysunek MoranaSzkic.png|szkic stroju MoranaPokolorowana.png|nowy strój pokolorowany szkic Morana twarz.png '''Renée Rosette Furie - '''córka czarownicy z baśni pt. „Piękna i Bestia”. Opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, będąc bardzo dumną ze swojego przeznaczenia. Chociaż chciałaby, aby czarownice nie były źle kojarzone, to sama posiada o wiele gorszy charakter niż matka, jak i jest o wiele bardziej okrutna, uważając siebie sama za sprawiedliwą. Interesuje się botaniką oraz tańcem towarzyskim. Osobowość Renée jest tajemniczą personą, zwykle trzyma się na uboczu i bacznie obserwuje innych, wyciągając wnioski z otoczenia. Dziewczyna ma swój własny system moralny, który dla wielu mógłby wydać się okrutny... i taki często jest. Renée ma empatyczne podejście tylko do spraw, wydających się dla niej słusznymi, jak np. dyskryminacja czarownic oraz "złych" postaci. W reszcie spraw potrafi być bardzo mało wrażliwa i wyrozumiała, co nie pomaga jej opinii publicznej. Pomimo bycia dosyć wycofaną społecznie osobą, jeśli trzeba to wyrazi swoją opinię i będzie broniła jej do upadłego. Nie potrafi przyjmować od innych rad, bo uważa, że sama wie, co będzie dla niej najlepsze i nikt nie zmieni jej zdania. Renée, jak widać, to niezbyt przyjemna osoba, lecz ma też swoje zalety. Jest bardzo lojalna wobec przyjaciół, i choć zdobycie jej zaufania to wyczyn, to nigdy nie zdradzi swojego przyjaciela. Bliska jej osoba musi jednak przygotować się na to, jak bezpośrednia i szczera potrafi być Renée. Nie będzie ci owijać w bawełnę, jeśli coś jej się nie spodoba lub uzna za głupie. Jak można wywnioskować, dziewczyna ma też wysokie ego i mniemanie o sobie, z czym idzie w parze pewna zaleta - jest świadoma swoich umiejętności i niczego nienawidzi tak bardzo, jak ośmieszenia się, więc nie popisuje się przed innymi. Uwielbia, kiedy ludzie przyznają jej rację i za nią podążają. Ma w sobie pewną charyzmę przywódczą, lecz ma w sobie więcej z tyrana niż sprawiedliwego dowódcy. Wygląd Ojciec Rosie był azjatyckiej aparycji, dlatego dziewczyna przejęła dużą część wyglądu po nim - pojedynczą powiekę, blady odcień skóry czy mały nos. Po mamie odziedziczyła za to duże usta oraz naturalne, lekko rumieńce, jak i bordowy kolor włosów, popadający lekko w brąz. Jej włosy zwykłe mają loki oraz są spięte w luźnego kucyka, by nie przeszkadzały dziewczynie. Sięgają one lekko za biust Rosie. Na lewym policzku ma charakterystyczny pieprzyk, jej ciało również pokrywa masa takich znamion. Inne znamiona, które widać na jej całym ciele, to czarne ciernie, wyglądające jak tatuaże. Jej oczy są w lodowym, niebieskim kolorze, niewidoczne są również jej źrenice. Renée często stawia na mocny makijaż, z wyraźnym podkreśleniem ust oraz oczu. Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|200px '''Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzak Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Renée jest zdecydowanie Szlachetną. Chce podążać za śladami swojej matki i czuje się dumna z tego, jaką tak naprawdę ważną odgrywa rolę w tej bajce - gdyby nie ona, to książę nigdy nie stałby się bestią. Dodatkowo osobiście pała nienawiścią do osób próżnych oraz bardzo popularnych, jak Daring, więc rola, którą ma odegrać daje jej pewną... satysfakcje. Zainteresowania Umiejętności Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zimnym, oceniającym spojrzeniu. *Prawie zawsze ma pomalowane usta na czerwono. *Ciuchach z motywami cierni. Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Halszki454, a dziedzictwo od Amm. *Jest spod znaku Lwa. Galeria Maya-Rosewitch-basic.png|stary wygląd by Halszka renneprojekt.png|projekt stroju rennetwarzsimsy.png|twarz w simsach ReneeMoodboard.jpg|moodboard Kategoria:Ejyh